This invention relates to apparatus and to a method for producing heat weldable, thermoplastic, tubular pipe fittings for use with heat weldable piping or tubing.
Heat weldable thermoplastic tubular fittings are known in which there is, on the inner surface of the fitting, or embedded in the fitting, a coil of wire which enables the fitting to be heated electrically so as to melt the plastic and fuse the fitting to thermoplastic pipes or tubes.
An object of the invention is to provide an improved method and apparatus for producing such pipe fittings.